


Shotgun kiss

by icecreamlism



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Aggghhhhhhh, Anakin is a rent man, Anal Sex, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Kissing, Luke is a bb hamster, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Luke Skywalker, don't mad at me ;_;, old work for my friend, yes incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 00:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14366781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecreamlism/pseuds/icecreamlism
Summary: Another one usually night of Anakin Skywalker and his son.(Gentleman Bitch AU from @ps_aria00)





	Shotgun kiss

**Author's Note:**

> this is my old work. aaaaahhhhhhhhhhh

~~~~  
Anakin worked late tonight.

1:15 a.m., Luke was standing in front of the bar, waiting for his father. Anakin walked out and smiled as he saw his lovely son. He stepped closer and gave Luke a kiss. Smell of cigarettes didn't make Luke said anything. He just kissed his father back deeply, hungrily, made Anakin moan a little with pleasure.

Anakin is a rent man, to be easy; sex slut, but Luke is the only one who can kiss him. That was a special thing for who's his son. Luke always love that fact, even though he knew Anakin had someone in his mind after last week. The new librarian at his school, Obi-Wan.

Anakin broke the kiss, licking his swollen, wet lips. "How long are you waiting?"

"Not much, I just came." Luke smiled. "Let's go home."

"Ok, let's go." Anakin kissed Luke's forehead again before they walked to Anakin's car and drive home.

  
–

  
"What do you think about Obi-Wan?" Luke asked when they arrived home. Anakin cocked his eyebrows, rolled his eyes wondering what Obi-Wan is in his mind.

"He was the cutest client I've ever had." Anakin answered.

"Am I not cute?" Luke asked as he ballooned his cheeks out like a hamster. Anakin laughed, leaned in to kiss Luke again. He always crave the feeling of kissing Luke. It was hot.

"You're not my client," He whispered against their lips. Luke moaned loudly as Anakin put his naughty hand into Luke's jeans, stroked his pre-hard cock when they kissed. Luke felt tickled by the fur that was on Anakin's coat, he laughed a little when he broke the kiss. It didn't easy too much cause they're still in the car. Luke didn't even put his safety belt off.

"Are-- are we going to do it here?"

"Um, no, bedroom, come on."

Anakin smirked before he got out of the car. Luke followed him yet still too slow, his father already left his clothes on the floor. Luke smirked, walking along the clothes trail that lead him to Anakin's bedroom. He found his father's naked body on the bed, smoking.

The blonde licked his lips as he took off his shirt, he felt like he was standing in front of boiling water, actually, he knew his face would be so flush now, even though the cool air of October still wind in from the opened window.

"You're so beautiful," he said.

"I know." Anakin grinned as he kept the smoke in his mouth before pulled Luke into a kiss, the smoke was past to Luke's mouth instead but Luke didn't mind it, just kissed back, rubbed his bulge against Anakin's cock and started fingered him. Anakin was so wet inside, still tight and so warm around his fingers.

Anakin nibbled Luke's lower lips as he whispered, "Fuck me."

"Yes," Luke groaned. He took off his jeans and pulled his father closer, pushed his cock inside until it was bottom out in one time. Anakin bit his own lips, still smoking. He was having cigarettes during sex a lot, but he still has his limits. And it was this time – "Fuck!" Anakin moaned as Luke was hitting his sweet spot hard. But that's not enough. He crashed the cigarette in the ashtray on the night table then put his hands around Luke's neck, pulled him to bend down closer.

"So tight, god, I don't want to say this but you're a really good slut." Luke said next to his ear and bit it slightly.

"Thanks," Anakin smirked and shuddered with pleasure. "Ah, fuck, harder, please!"

"Beg me little more, father." Luke teased with his cute puppy smile. Anakin turned his head upward to look back to his son's eyes.

"Please Luke, fuck me harder, you know how rough I like, right? I need you to make me come untouch— Fuck fuck fuck!"

His begging voice mixed with his moan, Luke's breath and the wet, slap sound when Luke fucked him harder and faster. It was a brutal pace and Anakin loves it. Obi-Wan was soft and gentle, he loves that too but not as much as when his son did anything.

"Father, fuck– I'm gonna come." Luke whispered.

"Me too. Faster!" Anakin hurried. He came after that not too soon, same as Luke who came inside him. "Shit, that was amazing, you're always amazing."

They kissed again, sweet and passionately, before Luke pulled his soft cock out of Anakin's body, warm cum leaked out after him. Anakin groaned a little and rolled himself into Luke's arms.

"Can we have second round?" Luke asked with his puppy eyes again, but they looked so sleepy.

"Do you have morning class tomorrow?" He asked back.

"...Yes."

"Then no, just sleep. Now is 3 a.m." Anakin patted his son's head. He waited until Luke fell asleep then go smoking at the porch, naked.

He was thinking about Obi-Wan. Can't help himself but wonder if he, Obi-Wan and Luke have a threesome. Then he grinned with that slutty thought.

Trust him, he really can't help himself thinking.

**Author's Note:**

> #kxzfic


End file.
